The Rose
by JL chan kawa
Summary: Setiap mawar pasti punya duri. Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu, Song fic by Lee Hi yang berjudul Rose. NaLu (Natsu x Lucy) Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Alur sangat lambat, Cerita panjang, bisa tidak sesuai genre. Gomen ne bad summary, RnR please. .


**Hello minna-san. . \('o')/**

**Aku kembali dengan fanfic one shot ku yang pertama. Maaf, Sebenarnya fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk para readers yang telah kukecewakan atas lamanya diriku kembali dari hiatus, jadi fanfic ini untuk membantu menebus dosaku pada para readers walaupun dirasa masih kurang. m(_ _)m #ditimpukin para readers**

**Oh iya, aku sangat minta maaf belum bisa update fanfic Real Mission karena cerita masih kurang panjang soalnya tiba – tiba tak ada inspirasi. Ah, alasanku baru kembali karena banyak aktivitas setelah UN, aneh ya ? soalnya aku mau persiapan mau ke jenjang selanjutnya yaitu k*l*a* # jadi ketahuan deh author udah tua -_- # dibuang readers**

**Padahal buat fanfic bahasanya aja belum benar ( /o/ ) # malu berat**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang sekarang sedang kusukai yaitu lagu dari Lee Hi yang berjudul Rose, dan ini juga terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita dongeng yang dulu sering kudengar pas masih kecil tapi aku lupa judulnya, jalan ceritanya pun telah aku ganti (kerena ngga inget lanjutannya). Cerita ini juga sangat panjang walau terinspirasi lagu yang pendek. (menurutku) ,**

**Yaudah dari pada kelamaan, langsung saja kita mulai. Happy Reading…. XD**

**The Rose**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gajeness, aneh, alur sangat lemot tapi juga cepat, ya begitulah **

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail tetap milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**~ Normal POV ~**

" Tuan putri, mari kita pulang " ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut scarlet dengan pakaian armornya yang sedang berdiri dibelakang seseorang.

" Sebentar lagi Erza, dan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku tuan putri " balas seorang gadis berambut blonde yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah ladang bunga liar di tengah hutan. Gadis berparas cantik menawan itu sedang sibuk sendiri, dan tidak perduli gaun pink yang dikenakannya akan kotor karena menyentuh tanah.

" Itu sudah kewajibanku memanggilmu tuan putri " ujar gadis scarlet berarmor yang ternyata mempunyai nama Erza tersebut.

" Huh, kau semakin menyebalkan semenjak jadi pengawal pribadiku. Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi temanku saja " keluh sang tuan putri sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Ya, benar. Erza atau lebih lengkapnya Erza Scarlet adalah pengawal pribadi sang tuan putri, padahal dia adalah anak sulung dari keluarga bangsawan Scarlet sekaligus teman masa kecil putri tersebut, namun karena suatu kejadian, Erza memilih untuk mengabdikan dirinya kepada sang putri beriris caramel itu. Itulah alasan mengapa dia memakai armor.

" Sudahlah, Ayo kita pulang tuan putri " ucap Erza.

" Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau memanggilku dengan nama " perintah sang putri yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali kepada Erza yang masih tetap setia berdiri dibelakangnya.

" Baik, Lucy. Sekarang kau puas ? Cepatlah, baginda raja akan marah besar bila mengetahui kau pergi diam – diam lagi seperti ini tanpa pengawal lain selain diriku " ujar Erza kepada sang putri yang bernama lengkap Lucy Heartfilia tersebut.

" Baik, baiklah. Huh, aku sangat membencimu Erza "ucap Lucy sambil berdiri kemudian berbalik badan dan tersenyum kepada Erza. Dia tiba – tiba menaruh sesuatu di atas rambut scarlet Erza yang membuat Erza tersentak kaget. Ternyata itu adalah mahkota bunga violet yang dibuat oleh Lucy sedari tadi.

" Aku sangat menyayangimu, Lucy " gumam Erza dalam hati. Erza pun berusaha membalas senyum Lucy, walaupun rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis membayangkan penderitaan sahabatnya itu.

Sementara itu, disisi lain hutan, terdengar suara aneh tetapi beraturan.

Ktoplak. . ktoplak . . ketropak. . lontong sayur. . bubur ayam. . ( _Author : Eh, maaf salah, itu suara abang – abang yang lagi jualan makanan disamping rumah author, hehe :D _)

Tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuuuukk tuk ktiktak tik tuk tik tak suara sepatu kuda. . ( _Nah, ini baru yang bener :D | Readers : Author gaje . . (==")_ )

Tampaklah dua orang pemuda berpakaian layaknya bangsawan tengah mengendarai kuda secara beriringan di sebuah jalan setapak.

" Hey Gray " panggil salah satu pemuda tersebut sambil tetap memandang kearah depan. Pemuda dengan surai pink yang tidak beraturan dan mempunyai mata sipit berwarna onyx tersebut tengah menaiki kuda yang berwarna hitam. Pemuda ini bernama Natsu Dragneel, dari keluarga bangsawan Dragneel yang sangat terkenal yang biasa disebut Salamander.

" Nnggh? " gumam pemuda lainnya, yang sepertinya mempunyai nama Gray. Gray Fullbuster, dari keluarga bangsawan Fullbuster. Pemuda yang satu ini, memang terlihat lebih bersahaja ketimbang temannya. Rambut raven yang sedikit acak tapi rapi, iris dark blue nya yang seperti warna laut di malam hari, serta kuda putih yang ditumpanginya, menambah kesan elegan seorang bangsawan muda. Terlebih lagi dia. . .

( _Natsu : Hoi author, kenapa si stripper panjang banget penjelasannya, udah gitu dipuji terus ?_ == |_ Gray : bilang saja kau iri, flame head. :p _|_ Natsu : Kau bilang apa hah, ice freak ? : _|_ Gray : Apa maumu fire breath ? : _|_ Author : Sudah . . Sudah. . -_- _| _Gray & Natsu : Diam kau author ! : _|_ Author : Kalian bilang apa, hah ? __ #Mira mode on _| _Gray & Natsu : Aa. . aye. . Ti. .ti. . tidak koq. . Gyaaa. . _|_ BRAKK BRUKK BRAKK *Skip Scene* _| _Author : oke, kita lanjutkan saja, hehe :D _)

" Bagaimana upacara pernikahanmu nanti dengan gadis keluarga Locksar itu ? " ucap Natsu.

" Hmmm, maksudmu Juvia ? Bagaimana apanya ? " tanya Gray.

" Apakah kau mencintainya ? Ah, maksudku kan karena keluargamu mempunyai hubungan baik dengan keluarga Locksar sehingga kalian dijodohkan, jadi…. " sebelum Natsu menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Gray telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

" Memang tampaknya ini hanya perjodohan biasa antara keluarga bangsawan. Tapi ya setelah aku mengenalnya, entah kenapa setiap bertemu dengannya aku jadi merasa aneh tetapi sekaligus nyaman didekatnya. Dan baru kusadari ku telah jatuh cinta padanya, jadi aku tidak keberatan untuk menikah dengannya. Dan kenapa aku jadi cerita padamu, ash brain ? Kau juga, bukankah akan bertunangan dengan Lisanna dari keluarga Strauss ? " jelas Gray yang diakhiri pertanyaan untuk Natsu sendiri.

" Iya, tapi aku tidak merasakan seperti apa yang kau rasakan pada Lisanna. Selama ini, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara perempuanku. Akh, aku tidak mengerti. Kepalaku pusing " ujar Natsu frustasi sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya.

" Itu karena kepalamu hanya berisi makanan dan pertarungan atau mungkin otakmu telah hangus " ucap Gray yang sekaligus meledek Natsu.

" Heh, apa maksudmu hah, ice princess ? Mau mengajakku bertarung ? " tantang Natsu dengan penuh percaya diri.

" Tuh kan, tapi yah siapa takut, ash brain " ujar Gray menerima tantangan dari Natsu.

" Oke ice boxer. Kita bertaruh berkuda. Siapa yang paling cepat sampai di ujung jalan ini, atau tepatnya di tepi hutan, dialah pemenangnya dan yang kalah harus mengikuti kemauan si pemenang selama seharian ini. Bagai….. " jelas Natsu, tapi sebelum Natsu meneruskan kembali kata – katanya, tiba – tiba dia mencium suatu bau atau lebih tepatnya wangi yang tidak asing baginya. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sumber wangi tersebut namun, dia tidak melihat apa yang dia cari.

" Hoi, kenapa kau, Natsu ? " seru Gray yang melihat Natsu bersikap aneh.

" Ah, tidak. Jadi, bagaimana ? " balas Natsu.

" Fine, kita mulai dari hitungan ketiga " ucap Gray.

Mereka bersiap – siap dengan kuda mereka. Mengencangkan kekang pada kuda mereka dan mengatur posisi duduk sebelum mereka mulai berpacu kuda. Ketika mereka telah siap, hitungan segera dimulai oleh Gray.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

Hiaaahh. . Dassssshhh . .

' bau mawar ' pikir Natsu sambil memacu kudanya agar lebih cepat.

_**My love is like a red rose**_

_**It may be beautiful now**_

_**But my sharp thorns will hurt you**_

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, Lucy dan Erza melihat sekawanan kelinci akan melintas di depan mereka. Namun, bukannya terus berjalan, sekelompok kelinci putih yang sepertinya satu keluarga karena terdiri dari dua ekor kelinci besar dan 3 ekor kelinci putih kecil itu malah berhenti dan mundur untuk bersembunyi di semak – semak.

" Sudahlah jangan takut, kalian lewat sajalah dulu " ucap Lucy sambil mendekati para kelinci dan berjongkok didepan mereka, dia pun tersenyum dan membelai bulu halus masing – masing kelinci. Sejurus kemudian para kelinci yang juga seperti mengerti perkataan Lucy, mulai menyebrang jalan setapak itu. Erza yang memperhatikan pun ikut tersenyum.

' Yes, aku akan menang dari dari si ice block itu ' pikir Natsu yang menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Gray telah jauh darinya. Dia memacu kecepatan kudanya agar lebih cepat, tanpa menyadari di depannya ada keluarga kelinci, Erza, dan Lucy.

Erza dan Lucy yang mendengar ada sesuatu mendekat dengan sangat cepat dari arah belakang mereka segera berbalik. Namun terlambat, Natsu dan kudanya telah berada bebarapa langkah tepat didepan mereka.

Natsu yang baru saja menengok ke arah depan, dan baru sadar melihat ada orang didepannya pun segera menarik kekang kudanya dengan keras agar berhenti. Erza dengan sigap berdiri di depan Lucy dan mengambil pedangnya lalu mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Natsu dan kudanya.

Terdengar suara kuda yang kini berdiri tepat didepan Erza. Tanpa ada rasa takut, Erza tidak minggir selangkah pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan cepat, dia menarik kekang kuda ke bawah, sehingga kuda tersebut kembali tenang dan berdiri dengan keempat kakinya. Kemudian Gray datang, dia memperlampat laju kudanya dan menghentikan kudanya tepat dibelakang kuda Natsu. Dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, didepannya kini ada Natsu yang berhenti dan dua orang gadis.

" Tuan putri, kau tidak apa – apa ? " Tanya Erza. Dia memperhatikan orang yang sangat dia sayang itu dari atas sampai bawah untuk memastikan bahwa Lucy baik – baik saja.

" Iya, tenanglah Erza. Aku baik – baik saja, terima kasih " balas Lucy sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan Erza. Kemudian Natsu turun dari kudanya dan disusul oleh Gray.

" HEI KAU ! " teriak Erza sambil mengarahkan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Natsu.

Gray sangat terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Erza. Namun anehnya, Natsu hanya terdiam kemudian memegang ujung pedang Erza dan menurunkannya perlahan. Lalu, Natsu berlutut dihadapan Erza dan Lucy, raut wajahnya tampak sangat menyesal.

" Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku " ucap Natsu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Erza menatap nanar Natsu sedangkan Gray benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa teman sekaligus rivalnya yang dikenal bebal ini meminta maaf dengan sebegini rendahnya bagi seorang bangsawan.

" Apa maksudmu ? Kau kira semua akan berakhir hanya dengan maaf saja, hah ? " tanya Erza keras. Tampaknya dia belum bias memaafkan Natsu.

" Sudahlah Erza, lagipula tidak ada yang terluka dan dia telah minta maaf seperti itu kan ? " ujar Lucy sambil menepuk pundak Erza dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Natsu, dan memegang kedua pundak pemuda itu lalu menariknya untuk kembali berdiri.

" Tidak apa – apa " ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum ke arah Natsu yang kini tepat didepannya.

' Wangi mawar ' gumam Natsu. Karamel bertemu onyx, disini mereka belum menyadari bahwa takdir tak terduga telah terangkai, dan masing – masing rantai takdir dari mereka telah terhubung.

_**My love is like a red rose**_

_**Yes, it may be fragrant**_

_**But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you**_

**~ Natsu POV ~**

'Huh, membosankan sekali. Bagaimana ya? Apa aku memancing saja ? ' pikirku. Aku pun segera menyiapkan peralatan untuk memancing dan tidak lupa untuk membawa kucingku, Happy. Setelah semuanya siap, aku segera berangkat menuju danau di tengah hutan dengan mengendarai kudaku. Selama di perjalanan, pikiranku mulai melayang – layang. Gara – gara si stripper sibuk ditambah sebentar lagi dia akan menikah, aku jadi tak ada teman untuk refreshing.

" Huh, aku keduluan " gumamku sambil memikirkan pernikahan si ice prince dengan si water girl. Yah, mereka memang cocok sih, yang satu es dan yang satu air. Elemen yang sulit dipisahkan.

Sesampainya di dekat danau, aku melihat seseorang yang tidak lagi asing bagiku. ' Ah, dia ada disini ' pikirku. Aku tersenyum dan segera turun dari kudaku kemudian mendekati gadis tersebut.

**~ Normal POV ~**

" Hoi " seru Natsu kepada seorang gadis didepannya yang tengah berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon dekat danau. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Natsu dan tersenyum.

" Oh, ternyata kau, Natsu " sahut Erza.

" Sedang apa kau disini ? " Tanya Natsu.

" Seperti biasa, mengawasi " jawab Erza singkat sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke arah danau. Natsu pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar danau dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang duduk bermain air di tepi danau.

Gadis yang akhir – akhir ini membuat Natsu merasa aneh didekatnya, gadis yang bisa membuat Natsu gelisah, penasaran, juga sangat nyaman dan bahagia. Ya, dia adalah Lucy, gadis yang secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya tiga bulan lalu.

Setelah kecelakaan waktu itu, entah mengapa mereka jadi sering bertemu, sepertinya takdir telah mengikat mereka. Tidak hanya di hutan, tetapi mereka bertemu di kota, bahkan juga di pasar. Walaupun begitu, banyak hal yang belum Natsu ketahui tentang Lucy, bahkan nama keluarganya pun belum. Sepertinya Lucy adalah orang yang sangat tertutup, dia hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Dia juga tak pernah menatap mata Natsu ketika berbicara.

" Hai Luce " sapa Natsu kepada Lucy dengan grins khasnya. Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Natsu yang sekarang tengah berdiri disampingnya, kemudian Lucy mengembalikan pandangannya kepada danau.

" Namaku Lucy " balas Lucy singkat. Ketika Lucy ingin berdiri, tidak sengaja ujung gaunnya terinjak oleh kaki jenjangnya sehingga membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Namun belum sempat jatuh, Natsu telah berhasil menangkap Lucy. Lucy dan Natsu kaget dengan posisi mereka sekarang yang seperti orang berpelukan.

" Ah, te. . terima kasih. Ayo kita pergi " ucap Lucy gugup sambil melepaskan diri dari Natsu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Kemudian dia segera menjauhkan diri dan berlalu meninggalkan Natsu.

" Luce " ucap Natsu yang kali ini giliran dia yang menunduk. Lucy menghentikan langkahnya, dan menengok ke arah belakang.

" Aku mencintaimu "

_**Don't look at me with that light glance**_

_**Don't speak of love easly**_

_**If you want my heart, you need to take my pain too**_

_**Because you will be pricked by my thorns someday**_

" Jangan melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu " tegur Lucy yang berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Natsu.

" Kenapa ? Apa kau takut ? " Tanya Natsu yang tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya.

" Tidak " jawab Lucy singkat.

" Lalu, kenapa kau selalu menghindariku ? Tolong jelaskan padaku " pinta Natsu.

Semenjak Natsu menyatakan cintanya pada Lucy, Lucy selalu menghindarinya tiap kali bertemu. Bahkan Lucy selalu membuang mukanya, dia tidak ingin melihat Natsu sama sekali. Namun, takdir mereka tidak pernah berhenti.

Semakin Lucy menjauhi Natsu, semakin sering dia bertemu dengan Natsu. Kali ini mereka bertemu di pusat kota kerajaan, sebenarnya Lucy tengah bersama Erza namun Lucy meminta Erza membelikan buah, dan disaat yang sama Natsu melihat Lucy. Untuk kali ini Natsu tidak tinggal diam, dia ingin meminta kepastian Lucy kerena waktu itu Lucy tidak bilang apa – apa dan segera berlari meninggalkan Natsu. Ketika Lucy ingin menjauh, tangan kekar Natsu mengenggam lengan kecil Lucy.

" Kau takkan pernah mengerti. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga " Kemudian dia merasakan sepasang tangan yang kekar memegang pundaknya yang kecil.

" Lucy, tatap aku " ucap Natsu. Namun Lucy masih saja menunduk.

" Kumohon " pinta Natsu. Dengan terpaksa, Lucy pun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sepasang mata onyx milik Natsu. Kali ini mata mereka saling terkunci. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai salah satu dari mereka akhirnya bicara.

" Pergilah, kau akan terluka nanti olehku. Masih banyak gadis baik yang mencintaimu " ujar Lucy memecah keheningan.

" Terluka ? Lalu, bagaimana dengan hatimu sendiri ? " Tanya Natsu yang tidak mengerti perkataan Lucy.

" Maaf, aku tidak mencintaimu " balas Lucy. Hati Natsu serasa tertusuk beribu anak panah, bahkan dia memilih untuk menerima banyak luka di tubuhnya daripada . Kemudian Lucy segera menjauhkan diri dan berlalu meninggalkan Natsu.

" Aku tahu Luce, kau berbohong. Tapi, kenapa ? " gumam Natsu yang hanya bisa menatap punggung Lucy yang kian menjauh.

_**Don't trust me too much**_

_**You don't know me that well yet**_

_**So just run away run away**_

_**I said ooh ooh ooh**_

" Lucy " panggil gadis berambut scarlet.

" Tumben sekali kau memanggilku nama, Erza. Apa kau sudah mau berhenti menjadi pengawalku ? akhirnya. . hehe " balas Lucy yang sedang menyiram bunga – bunga di taman kerajaan.

" Tidak " balas Erza singkat. Lucy pun menghentikan aktivitasnya member minum para bunga kesayangannya dan memfokuskan iris karamelnya pada Erza.

" Lalu ? " Tanya Lucy meminta penjelasan.

" Aku hanya menyampaikan sesuatu yang menurutku sangat penting dan kali ini aku harus mengatakannya sebagai seorang teman " ujar Erza kemudian terdiam sebentar dan melanjutkan perkataannya. " Aku tahu kau juga mencintainya " lanjutnya.

" Apa maksudmu, Erza ? " Tanya Lucy yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunganya.

" Kau pikir aku tak mengetahuinya. Aku telah mendengar semuanya. Natsu mencintaimu, kau pun sama " jelas Erza dengan tampang serius.

" Aku tidak mencintainya " ucap Lucy sambil kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

" Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku jadi temanmu ? Aku tahu Lucy, aku tahu, hanya karena perjanjian bodoh itu, apa itu artinya kau tidak bisa mencintai seseorang ? " seru Erza yang cukup emosi karena ketidakjujuran Lucy hanya karena suatu alasan yang menurutnya aneh.

" Tidak, kau tidak tahu Erza. Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan maka pergilah " bantah Lucy yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman akan topik pembicaraan seperti ini.

" Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Lucy " ujar Erza yang kini matanya telah memerah. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara marah dan sedih. Dia berusaha menahan diri agar air matanya agar tidak jatuh, namun tetap saja dapat terlihat linangan liquid di pelupuk mata indahnya.

" Jika kau ingin aku bahagia, maka pergilah " ucap Lucy dingin.

_**Don't love me**_

_**You don't know me that well yet**_

_**I said run away just run away**_

_**Don't come to me**_

" Dulu. . ketika masih kecil, Lucy adalah anak yang sangat ceria dan cukup nakal, dia suka mengerjai orang – orang disekitarnya. Tetapi, walau begitu semua orang sangat sayang kepadanya karena dia selalu baik terhadap orang lain. Namun, setelah hari itu semua berubah " ujar Jude, ayahanda Lucy sekaligus Sang baginda raja. Raut wajahnya sangat sulit diartikan saat ini, akhirnya dia lebih memilih menundukan wajahnya.

" Lucy yang malang, saat itu dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Aku orang tua yang payah yang tidak bisa melindungi keluarga dan orang – orang disekitarku, saat kudeta yang dilakukan oleh perdana menteri kenyataannya kami kalah, disaat orang – orang tengah terluka, serta aku dan Layla berhasil ditangkap, aku menyuruh Lucy pergi, namun dia tidak mau. Tiba – tiba angin kencang yang menjauhkan orang- orang yang ingin menangkap Lucy kemudian terlihat seorang wanita berbalut pakaian merah dan berbau seperti mawar menawarkan Lucy perjanjian yang membuat dia akhirnya menderita, tanpa pikir panjang Lucy melakukan perjanjian itu, dan bodohnya aku tidak bisa mencegahnya " lanjut Jude masih menunduk. Kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya yang dirasa sangat berat sekarang. Bulir – bulir air mata telah jatuh dan membasahi pakaian kebanggaannya juga rakyatnya.

" Perjanjian apa itu, baginda ? " Tanya Natsu yang masih bingung. ' jangan – jangan itu yang menyebabkan Lucy berbau mawar ' pikirnya.

Saat ini Natsu telah mengetahui bahwa Lucy adalah keluarga Heartfilia yaitu keluarga kerajaan negeri ini. Pertama kali dia mendengarnya dari Erza, dia sangat terkejut bahwa Lucy adalah seorang tuan putri, padahal dia adalah seorang bangsawan tetapi dia tidak tahu bahwa raja mempunyai seorang puteri. Erza juga bilang bahwa Lucy mempunyai sebuah rahasia, tetapi dia enggan menceritakannya sendiri pada Natsu sehingga sampailah mereka disini dan baginda raja pun akhirnya menceritakannya.

" Perjanjian untuk membuat seluruh musuh mati dengan mengorbankan hatinya " ucap Erza.

" Maksudnya ? " Tanya Natsu kembali. Sebenarnya Natsu tahu tentang kudeta besar – besaran 10 tahun yang lalu itu, tetapi yang dia tahu hanya berita bahwa kerajaan yang menang, dan tidak tahu betul apa yang terjadi.

" Dia tidak boleh mengungkapkan ketika menyukai sesuatu, menyayangi ataupun mencintai seseorang karena dia bisa membunuh orang yang disayanginya " jelas Erza.

" Hah ? Perjanjian macam apa itu ? Apakah perjanjian itu benar adanya, kan belum terbukti " ujar Natsu kaget mendengar penjelasan Erza. Erza hanya menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

" Iya, justru itu. . "

" Tidak, itu semua benar " belum selesai Erza berbicara, Jude telah memotongnya, sehingga hal itu membuat perhatian Natsu dan Erza kembali pada Jude.

" Kematian Layla sebenarnya bukan karena dia dibunuh, tetapi itu karena Lucy " lanjut Jude. Kenyataan yang diungkapkan oleh Jude berhasil membuat sepasang mata Natsu dan Erza membulat sempurna sekarang.

" APA ? " Seru Natsu dan Erza yang sangat terkejut atas kata – kata Jude, mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dituturkan olehnya.

" Ketika para musuh kalah ( mati ), aku dan Layla segera menghampiri Lucy yang terlihat lemas. Kemudian Layla memeluk Lucy dengan erat, lalu dengan keadaan setengah sadar, Lucy mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Layla, dan semua akhirnya terjadi. Aku tahu dia tidak sengaja, dan aku menganggap itu karena suatu takdir saja. Lucy selalu menyalahkan dirinya dan bilang kematian Layla adalah salahnya. Tapi, aku tetap meyakinkan dia bahwa itu bukan salahnya, dan aku tidak percaya dengan perjanjian itu, akan tetapi, semakin lama aku semakin percaya karena hal itu benar adanya bahkan tidak hanya terjadi pada seseorang tetapi kepada semua makhluk hidup " jelas Jude dengan air mata yang telah berhasil membasahi pipinya.

Disisi lain. .

" Hmmm, kenapa setiap mawar harus punya duri ? Padahal mereka indah dan harum, tetapi jika tidak hati – hati, mereka bisa melukai orang yang menyayangi mereka " ucap Lucy pada setangkai bunga mawar yang telah dipetiknya. Jari lentiknya kini telah berlumur cairan pekat berwarna merah serta berbau anyir yang perlahan keluar dari goresan – goresan di kulitnya, akan tetapi wajahnya tidak menunjukan perasaan apapun, entah itu rasa jijik ataupun takut. Dia hanya melihat dengan mata kosong terhadap bunga mawar merah yang kini ada digenggamannya.

" Aku menyukaimu " ujar Lucy disertai guguran kelopak – kelopak bunga berwarna merah disekelilingnya.

_**Seeing your confidence**_

_**Makes me feel so bad for you**_

_**Your confident footsteps toward me**_

_**Look so pity today**_

" Maaf baginda raja, saya tidak dapat menemukan tuan putri " lapor salah satu penjaga istana kepada Jude.

" Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Jude kepada penjaga itu.

" Kami telah mencari beliau kemanapun, tetapi kami tidak menemukannya " jelas penjaga itu. Jude, Erza dan Natsu sangat terkejut karena menyadari bahwa Lucy keluar tanpa penjagaan siapapun.

" kalau begitu kerahkan semua pasukan untuk mencari tuan putri sekarang juga " perintah Jude yang panik.

" Baik, baginda raja " balas penjaga itu dan segera beranjak pergi. Erza dan Natsu yang khawatir pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka meminta izin dari Jude untuk ikut mencari Lucy.

' Luce, kau dimana ? 'gumamNatsu yang sangat khawatir. Akhirnya mereka semua segera mencari Lucy termasuk Jude sendiri.

Namun, hasilnya nihil. Setelah cukup lama mencari Lucy, dari seluruh tempat dikerajaan maupun di kota, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan jejak dimana Lucy berada. Natsu, Erza dan Jude bingung harus mencari Lucy kemana lagi, padahal matahari mulai turun dari singgasananya dan sang malam mulai merambah garis cakrawala.

" Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, perjanjian itu tidak sebatas hanya disitu. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas, bahwa wanita itu juga bilang kepada Lucy bahwa dia akan menjemput Lucy diumurnya ke delapan belas jika Lucy belum menemukan cinta sejatinya. Kenapa secepat ini ? besok ulang tahunnya, harusnya aku senang dia telah dewasa tapi aku malah takut. Aku ingin sekali menghilangkan penderitaannya "

Natsu mengingat perkataan terakhir yang dikatakan Jude dan Erza tiba – tiba teringat akan perkataan Lucy dulu ketika Erza akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Lucy.

" Danau ini luas ya ? Diberi garam sebanyak apapun , sulit untuknya menjadi asin. Jika saja hati manusia sebesar danau, menampung banyak masalah pun akan tetap tenang. Tetapi sayang hatiku tak seluas danau ini "

Natsu dan Erza saling berpandangan, mereka seolah saling mengerti apa yang dipikirkan masing – masing. Mereka segera melesat menuju hutan ke tempat yang mereka pikirkan. Ya, tempat itu adalah danau di tengah hutan.

Sesampainya mereka disana, mereka segera mencari – cari sosok Lucy. Yap akhirnya mereka menemukannya, diseberang mereka Lucy tengah berdiri di atas susunan papan kayu di tepi danau ( geladak ).

" Ah, itu dia. . LUUUCEEE. . " panggil Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namun yang tidak diduga adalah ketika Lucy bukannya menyahut, dia malah menerjunkan dirinya ke dalam danau yang cukup dalam itu.

Sontak hal itu membuat Natsu dan Erza shock. Erza menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Lucy dan tidak terasa cairan bening telah membasahi pipinya. Natsu segera berlari dan berenang menyelam untuk menyelamatkan Lucy, tidak perduli baju bangsawannya telah basah dengan air dari danau tersebut. Dipikiran Natsu sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Lucy.

_**Emotions ? that's an extravagance to me**_

_**Love ? That's obsession's best friend**_

_**So run away just run away**_

_**Coz you and I must come to the end**_

**~ Lucy POV ~**

Blub,.

Dingin, sesak, gelap. ' Mungkin inilah yang terbaik, cukup ibu yang kini telah di surga karenaku, aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi. Lagipula memang sebentar lagi aku pergi, jadi tak masalah jika seperti ini kan ? '

' Ayah maafkan anakmu yang tidak baik ini, karenaku ayah kehilangan ibu, karenaku ayah menderita dan karenaku ayah tidak bisa lagi tersenyum. Ayah selalu berusaha memberikanku yang terbaik, ayah tak pernah menyalahkanku atas kematian ibu, ayah selalu mencari cara bagaimana aku bisa sembuh. Aku tahu ayah lelah kan ? Aku tidak bisa membuat ayah bahagia, padahal aku sangat menyayangi ayah sama seperti ibu, walau tidak bisa mengatakannya setidaknya dengan begini aku tak akan membebani ayah lagi '

' Maaf Erza, aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Aku tak mau kau jadi pengawalku lagi, kau selalu mementingkan aku, kau selalu bilang ingin aku bahagia, tapi bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika kau terus terikat seperti itu denganku ? Aku ingin kau bebas seperti yang lain, membuat dirimu bahagia, dengan begitu aku juga akan bahagia. Kau adalah teman terbaik, bukan, kau adalah sahabat sekaligus kakakku yang sangat kusayang '

' Natsu, . . . Maaf. . Aku minta maaf. . Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, melihat matamu dan senyumanmu itu, aku tak kuasa untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ini adalah takdir. Sebenarnya aku telah menyadarinya sebelum dirimu, ingin rasanya aku juga memberi tahumu bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, tapi bagaimana ? jika kau bersama denganku, kau tak akan bisa bahagia. Kau akan terluka. Aku selalu mencoba membunuh perasaanku agar kau juga bisa pergi, tapi kenapa kau tak juga menyerah ? aku tak bisa melihat matamu, karena disalam matamu terpancarkan harapan besar dariku, selain itu matamu selalu hangat, aku takut semakin jatuh dalam perasaan itu dan tak bisa melepaskanmu. Hanya dengan begini, kau bisa mencari gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku, yang bisa mengatakan dia mencintaimu sebanyak yang dia mau, dan bisa menemanimu sampai maut memisahkan '

' Semuanya maafkan aku yang tidak berguna ini, aku berharap kalian semua bahagia ' pikirku.

Ku rasakan air mataku yang hangat keluar dan telah bercampur dengan air danau yang dingin. Blub. Nafasku tercekat di tenggorokanku, aku merasakan perih yang amat sangat di dalam dadaku, mungkin ini saatnya aku menyusul ibu. Aku pun memejamkan mataku.

**~ Normal POV ~**

Natsu akhirnya berhasil menemukan Lucy yang sudah tenggelam di dalam danau, dengan segera dia memeluk Lucy dan membawanya ke tepi danau. Di tepi danau, Jude, Erza, dan orang – orang telah berkumpul di sekitar mereka termasuk Gray dan Juvia. Erza menangis, Jude terlihat sangat shock, dan orang – orang yang ada disana pun juga kaget.

Natsu berjalan gontai sambil menggendong Lucy dan membaringkan tubuh Lucy yang kini sudah memucat di tanah, tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari gadis Heartfilia tersebut. Tabib pun segera memeriksa Lucy, semua orang berharap bahwa Lucy masih hidup, namun sang tabib hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf.

Erza menangis semakin keras, dan Jude terlihat sangat terpukul, walaupun tanpa suara tetapi, airmatanya kini telah mengalir deras. Tubuh Natsu terasa sangat lemas, dia berjalan mendekati Lucy, kemudian berlutut tepat disamping Lucy. Dia sangat terluka, dilihatnya wajah gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu begitu damai.

" Kenapa kau bisa sedamai ini ? Apa ini semua kemauanmu ? Kenapa Luce ? Kenapa ? Kau pikir dengan begini kami bisa bahagia ? " gumam Natsu sambil mengelus rambut pirang Lucy yang basah juga kaku. Semua orang hanya bisa menatap nanar Natsu, Gray tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti sangat sedih, bahkan dia tak bisa membayangkan jika dia menjadi Natsu.

_**Every rose has it's thorn**_

_**Every rose has it's thorn**_

_**Every rose has it's thorn**_

**~ Lucy POV ~**

Kepalaku sangat berat, saat ku buka mataku perlahan, kulihat disekitarku hanya putih dan tidak berujung, tapi disini sangatlah hangat, ' apakah ini surga ? ' pikirku. Tiba – tiba ku lihat sosok ibu berbalut baju terusan putih dengan wanita bergaun merah yang dulu membuat perjanjian denganku dulu. Ibu memelukku dengan hangat, dan kulihat wanita itu pun tersenyum.

" Rose, kumohon bawalah dia " ucap Ibu yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Aku ingin mengatakan 'kenapa' tapi, tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

" Baik Layla " ucap wanita yang dipanggil Rose tersebut. Kemudian wanita itu menggenggam tanganku hangat.

" Anakku, cinta itu bukan dari kata – kata tapi dari hati. Jika kau tak dapat mengatakannya, lakukanlah apa yang kamu bisa untuk membahagiakan orang yang kamu cintai. Tapi, bukan begini caranya. Berikanlah senyuman hangat kepada semuanya, mereka pasti akan mengerti. Nah, pergilah Lucy sayang, cari kebahagiaan untuk dirimu " ujar Ibu sambil tersenyum manis, sudah lama aku tak melihat ibu tersenyum

" Ibu, ma. . maafkan aku " hanya beberapa kata itu yang dapat aku ucapkan sambil menangis. Ibu hanya menyahutku dengan anggukan serta senyuman hangatnya. Kemudian kulihat sosok ibu mulai menghilang begitu pula kesadaranku yang juga ikut menurun.

**~ Normal POV ~**

Perlahan tapi pasti, liquid tak berwarna terlihat dari pelupuk mata onyx Natsu, ketika melihat gadis yang dia cintai kini telah terbujur kaku di depannya. Natsu dengan pelan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lucy dan mencium bibir mungil gadis itu yang tidak lagi berwarna merah marun seperti yang dulu dia lihat, namun telah berubah warna menjadi biru pucat dan sangat dingin. Dia tahu ini hal bodoh, tak mungkin seseorang akan hidup lagi jika dicium, tapi apa salahnya berharap kan ?. Air mata Natsu kini tidak hanya membasahi pipinya tapi juga telah membasahi pipi kanan Lucy. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Tiba – tiba pada pipi kanan Lucy yang putih, muncul goresan – goresan gambar yang tidak asing bagi semua orang.

" Ah, sang mawar " gumam Natsu yang kaget melihat gambar mawar seperti tattoo di pipi kanan Lucy, lalu cahaya berwarna merah keemasan mengelilingi tubuh Lucy.

Semua orang sangat kaget dengan hal itu tidak terkecuali Natsu, yang telah merasakan hangat pada geggaman tangannya. ' Tangan Lucy kembali menghangat ? ' pikir Natsu. Kemudian perlahan – lahan cahaya itu menghilang, begitu pula dengan gambar mawar di pipi pualam Lucy. Natsu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Orang – orang pun sama terkejutnya dengan Natsu. Tubuh Lucy tidak lagi putih pucat, pipinya kembali merona, bibir mungilnya pun telah kembali memerah, dan satu hal lagi yang sangat penting, Natsu dapat mendengar desahan nafas pelan dari Lucy.

" Hangat " gumam Natsu tak percaya ketika menggenggam tangan kanan Lucy. Jude, Erza, Gray, dan Juvia akhirnya segera menghampiri Natsu dan Lucy. Di dalam hati mereka, mereka mulai berharap penuh tentang keajaiban yang terjadi, mereka berharap bahwa Lucy masih hidup.

" Luucee " panggil Natsu penuh harap pada gadis itu. Dia berserta yang lain, berharap banyak bahwa Lucy mau membuka kelopak matanya. Dan akhirnya pun kali ini Tuhan mengabulkan permohonan mereka, perlahan – lahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka sehingga menunjukkan iris cokelat karamelnya yang indah.

" nnnggh. . Natsu ? " gumam Lucy pelan diiringi senyum serta tangis bahagia dari orang – orang disekitarnya.

**~ The Rose ~**

***EPILOG***

TENG. . TEENNG. . TENG. .

Terdengar lonceng gereja berdenting. Dapat terlihat pula seorang gadis bergaun merah senada dengan warna rambutnya tengah berjalan pelan menuju gereja.

" Hoi Erza " sapa seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut ikan salmon dan pakaian berwarna biru layaknya pangeran sambil menepuk pundak gadis yang bernama Erza itu.

" Eh, kau Natsu " balas Erza kepada pemuda itu.

" Sedang apa kau disini ? " tanya Natsu.

" Lagi – lagi kau bertanya begitu, tentu saja menghadiri pernikahan " jawab Erza.

" Bukan mengawasi ? " Tanya Natsu sekaligus meledek Erza.

" Yah, sekalian. Kau sendiri ? bukankah kau sibuk ? " balas Erza

" Hehe. . Iya sih, hanya saja sebagai teman yang baik aku ingin melihat hari bahagianya " Jawab Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya. Lalu, terdengar suara yang memanggil mereka. Mereka melihat ke arah sang sumber suara yang tak jauh dari mereka, lebih tepatnya di dekat pintu gereja.

" Ah, Erza. . Natsu. . cepat. . Pernikahan akan segera dimulai. . " seru seorang gadis pirang bergaun putih polos dengan rendabunga mawar putih pada gaunnya. Erza dan Natsu pun segera menghampiri gadis itu.

" Hei Luce, kau sedang apa ? kenapa malah disini ? kau harusnya bersiap – siap " ujar Natsu.

" Hehehe. . Habis, tadi aku tidak melihat kalian. Kukira kalian tidak datang " balas gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Lucy.

" Yasudah, kami sekarang sudah datang kan ? Ayo kau segera bersiap sana " ucap Erza.

Lucy mengangguk serta tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan dua orang yang sangat berharga untuknya itu. Erza dan Natsu pun segera menduduki kursi yang ada dalam gereja.

Tidak lama berselang, akhirnya acara pernikahan pun dimulai. Lagu khas saat pernikahan pun telah dilantunkan mengiringi sepasang pengantin menuju altar. Tidak lupa, para pengiring pengantin dan gadis pembawa bunga yang menaburkan bunga di sepanjang jalan untuk sang pengantin menambah nuansa romansa saat itu.

Sesampainya pasangan pengantin di altar pernikahan, mereka telah disambut hangat oleh sang pastur yang akan membantu mereka ke dalam satu ikatan yang suci. Disaksikan seluruh keluarga dan teman – teman terdekat, mereka mengucapkan wedding vows suci mereka yang diakhiri menyematkan cincin pada sang pendamping hidup dan mencium belahan jiwanya untuk mengukuhkan janji mereka. Riuh sorak sorai tepuk tangan, senyum, canda, tawa, tangis bahagia para hadirin pun mewarnai acara pernikahan itu.

" Saatnya pelemparan buket bunga " ucap salah seorang hadirin. Dengan antusiasnya, para gadis ataupun pemuda di acara itu berkumpul untuk mendapatkan buket bunga sang pengantin.

" Juvia lempar ya ? "ucap sang pengantin perempuan yang bernama Juvia. Tentu saja ini adalah pernikahan Gray dan Juvia. Juvia membalikan badannya dan segera melemparkan buket bunga di tangannya itu ke arah belakang.

Semua orang mengulurkan tangannya ke atas untuk mengambil buket bunga itu sampai akhirnya sampailah ke salah seorang gadis yang malah kurang antusias dengan acara ini.

" Eh, aku ? " ucap Erza terkejut. Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang berbicang di sebelah gadis itu pun sangat kaget karena Erza yang mendapat buket bunga itu. Pasalnya, jarak antara Juvia dengan Erza cukup jauh, Erza berada di belakang barisan paling belakang.

" Nice job, Juvia " ujar Gray disertai senyuman pada Juvia, setelah melihat bahwa yang menerima buket bunga itu adalah Erza.

" Arigatou Gray-sama " balas Juvia sambil tersenyum ceria.

" Ahahahaha. . Ternyata Erza yang dapat. . sebentar lagi dia akan menikah. . hahaha " seru Natsu sambil tertawa, kali ini dia benar – benar tak seperti bangsawan ( Author : emang kelakuannya dari awal bukan kayak bangsawan, lebih mirip rakyat melata, eh maksudnya jelata ) sehingga berhasil mendapat dua jitakan mulus plus maut dari Lucy dan tentunya Erza.

" haaah, aku dengan siapa ? " gumam Erza.

" Loh, bukankah kau dekat dengan putra keluarga Fernandes ? " ledek Lucy disertai senyuman.

" Eh, ap. . apa ma. . maksudmu ? " balas Erza gugup disertai wajahnya yang telah merah seperti warna rambutnya.

" Hoalah, Erza memerah wajahnya, ternyata Erza akan menikah dengan Jellal, ya ? hehehe " ledek Natsu disertai grins khasnya.

Kini kita dapat melihat wajah Erza yang sangat merah, bukan hanya karena malu tetapi juga menahan amarah dengan kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu. Ketika Erza tengah berniat menghukum mereka, Natsu segera menarik lengan Lucy untuk segera berlari menjauhi Erza. Akhirnya mereka pun berhasil kabur dari serbuan sang titania. Dan kini mereka tengah berdiri di tepi danau dalm hutan.

" hosh. . hosh. . haaahh. . aku lelah " ujar Lucy kelelahan.

" Hosh. . aku juga " sambung Natsu yang tak kalah lelahnya dengan Lucy. Kini dia tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di tanah.

" Eh, jangan. Nanti bajumu kotor " seru Lucy.

" Tidak apa Luce, kau juga sini duduk " balas Natsu sambil menarik lengan Lucy sehingga gadis itu pun terduduk di samping Natsu.

" Hei " protes Lucy yang hanya dibalas oleh cengiran khas Natsu.

" Jadi ingat kejadian waktu itu, di tempat ini aku menyatakan cinta padamu, dan di tempat ini pula aku hampir kehilanganmu " ujar Natsu tiba – tiba sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke tengah danau yang diikuti pula oleh Lucy.

**~ Flashback on ~ **

" nnnggh. . Natsu ? " gumam Lucy pelan diiringi senyum serta tangis bahagia dari orang – orang disekitarnya.

" Ah Luce / Lucy " seru Natsu, Erza dan Jude bersamaan. Mereka sangat terharu sekaligus bahagia karena orang yang mereka sayangi kini telah sadar.

" Ma. . hiks.. maafkan.. hiks.. aku " ucap Lucy lemah diselingi isak tangisnya.

" Tak apa Lucy sayang, kami tetap menyayangimu " ujar Jude sambil mengelus rambut pirang putri kesayangannya itu yang berhasil membuat Lucy mengeluarkan air matanya semakin deras.

Tiba – tiba angin di sekitar mereka berhembus kencang, lalu terhirup aroma khas bunga mawar disertai kelopak mawar merah bertebaran dari atas langit, kemudian membuat sebuah pusaran di tanah dan menjulang ke atas. Ketika perlahan pusaran itu menghilang, tampaklah seorang wanita bergaun merah, berambut hitam dengan mahkota berupa rangkaian mawar berbagai warna.

" Ah, kau wanita itu. Rose " ucap Lucy yang kini telah duduk bersandarkan lengan Natsu. Orang - orang melihat ke arah wanita itu disertai pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran mereka.

" Apa maumu sekarang ? " Tanya Jude.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum manis, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Lucy. Semua orang tertegun, antara takut dan gelisah, terutama Jude, Natsu, Erza, dan Lucy sendiri.

" Aku hanya ingin menjemput dia " jawab wanita itu.

Ah. Tidak terasa, ini ternyata telah melewati tengah malam di akhir usia Lucy yang ke tujuh belas dan menandakan bahwa kini dia telah berumur delapan belas tahun. Wanita itu mengelus lembut pipi kanan Lucy, kemudian menggoreskan kuku ibu jarinya perlahan ke pipi Lucy. Sontak hal itu membuat orang di sekitar Lucy kaget, Lucy sendiri pun merasakan nyeri yang sangat hebat di pipi kanannya itu sehingga tak kuasa Lucy untuk tidak berteriak.

Natsu dan yang lainnya ingin menghentikan wanita itu tetapi mereka sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, mereka hanya bisa melihat Lucy yang menjerit kesakitan. Wanita itu menarik perlahan sesuatu yang menyumbul keluar dari goresan pada pipi Lucy tersebut. Ternyata yang ditarik oleh wanita itu adalah sekuntum mawar merah ( Hayo, yang suka dangdut pasti langsung lanjut nyanyi XD ). Dan anehnya lagi, pipi Lucy tidak terlihat lagi goresan yang tadi banyak mengeluarkan darah itu. Kemudian wanita itu pun menepuk kepala Lucy pelan dan tersenyum, lalu dia segera berjalan membelakangi Lucy.

" Ke, kenapa Rose ? " Tanya Lucy yang sepertinya dapat mengerti maksud wanita bernama Rose tersebut. Wanita itu pun menengok ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Lucy.

" Aku hanya ingin memutuskan perjanjian itu darimu. Kau tahu Luce, Kurasa kau telah belajar banyak hal semenjak kita membuat perjanjian itu. Bukanlah hal yang baik jika kau hanya mengikuti emosi sesaatmu saja. Pikirkan dan pertimbangkanlah yang terbaik bagi semuanya. Jika kau menyayangi orang lain, belajarlah juga untuk menyayangi dirimu sendiri. Dan seperti kata ibumu 'cinta itu bukan dari kata – kata tapi dari hati, jika kau tak dapat mengatakannya, lakukanlah apa yang kamu bisa untuk membahagiakan orang yang kamu cintai' dan kini kau harus melindungi apa yang kau sayangi dengan usahamu sendiri. Aku telah melepaskan satu bebanmu yang ini, maka bahagiakanlah dirimu dan orang – orang disekitarmu " ucap wanita itu yang tubuhnya kemudianperlahan menghilang menjadi kelopak – kelopak bunga mawar.

**~ Flashback off ~ **

" Iya, aku juga telah belajar banyak. Tentang arti sesungguhnya cinta itu. Sekarang aku akan melindungi dan juga membahagiakan Ayah, Erza, dirimu dan orang – orang yang ku cintai dan ku sayangi dengan kemampuanku sendiri " ujar Lucy disertai senyuman manis yang terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

" Hehe. . oh ya, tadi kau cantik sekali saat menjadi gadis pembawa bunga " ucap Natsu dengan senyuman ditambah juga sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

" Ah iya, terima kasih. Lain kali aku akan jadi gadis pembawa bunga lagi kalau begitu " balas Lucy yang juga jadi ikut blushing.

" Jangan " seru Natsu tiba – tiba.

" Loh, kenapa ? " Tanya Lucy bingung.

" Kurasa kau lebih cocok menjadi pengantin saja. Ehm, kuyakin kau akan cantik memakai gaun pernikahan " ujar Natsu yang kini wajahnya bahkan sampai telinganya telah berwarna merah semerah tomat. Lucy pun kini wajahnya tak kalah merah dari warna rambut Erza. Perlahan – lahan Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy, sampai akhirnya tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka sehingga membuat bibir sepasang kekasih itu pun akhirnya bertemu.

" Aku mencintaimu Luce " ucap Natsu diiringi senyum diwajahnya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu Natsu " balas Lucy yang juga ikut tersenyum. Dulu bagi Lucy, mengatakan cinta atau sayang kepada orang yang dia sayangi adalah suatu kesalahan. Namun, kini dia dapat mengucapkan berkali – kali sebanyak yang dia mau, tanpa khawatir menyakiti orang yang dia cintai ataupun sayangi. Walaupun begitu, dia telah benar mengerti arti cinta dan sayang sesungguhnya, meski tak dapat merangkainya dalam kata - kata, tetapi berusahalah melakukan yang terbaik. Meski itu adalah mawar sekalipun. Karena mencintai, itu dari hati.

**Iyey, selesai juga. . panjang sepertinya, jelekkah ? baguskah ? membosankankah? **

**Untuk itu aku minta reviewnya ( R n R ) please. . :3**


End file.
